femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eliza Leagan (Candy Candy)
Eliza Leagan (イライザ・ラガン) Eliza is the whimsical daughter of the family Leagan of the Audrey clan. She is so haughty as if she is the lady in the family and as if those teenagers who are not her friends must obey her. Candy has been adopted so that Eliza gets a playmate. But Eliza often annoys Candy with her brother Neil, intends to harm her by intriguing and always insults and humiliates her by for example considering an orphan as a worthless being; however, Anthony, Stear, and Archie fortunately often protect Candy from her mean tricks. * Ambiguously Brown: Her skin tone was noticeably darker than other girls's * Alpha Bitch: Only rivaled in nastiness by Lavinia Herbert, Aya Misaki, Manami and Aki Honda. She is so haughty she acts as if she is the lady of the family and as if those teenagers who are not her friends must obey her. Eliza often annoys Candy with her brother Neil, intends to harm her by intriguing and always insults and humiliates her as an example, considering an orphan as a worthless being. * Bitch Alert: The moment she opens her mouth, she lets everyone know just how much of a bitch she is indeed. * The Bully: To just about everyone except her Girl Posse at Boarding School, but particularly to Candy. * Devil in Plain Sight: Somehow, no one seems to notice her constant smug smile and evil glare. * Even Evil Has Loved Ones: Despite her lack of empathy for other people, she does care about her brother Neil and is visibly worried for him whenever he gets physically hurt, and also genuinely liked Anthony to the point where after his passing, she blamed Candy for "killing him" and wanted to take all the roses from his garden to keep as mementos of him. Subverted with her and Terry, as she was merely infatuated with him after he'd saved her and treated her nicely, but the moment he goes against her wants and talks to her badly, she resents him and feels nothing of screwing him over along with Candy. * Even Evil Has Standards: At one point early into episode 13 when she and Neil are contemplating a way to retaliate at Candy, Neil, without any context, states his plan is "poison." Eliza thinks he means he intends to poison Candy, gasping "Candy?" in a very shocked tone, but Neil tells her that he actually means to poison horses in the stables, a plan she finds more sound. She's got as much qualms about animal cruelty as her brother does, but clearly she'd find murder of another person, no matter how much she might hate said person, a step too far even for her. * Evil Redhead: In the anime movie. Her hair is pink in the anime series. * For the Evulz: There really is no other plausible explanation of her behavior. She actually HAD an inner monologue that admits that she finds chaos and evil fun. * Hate Sink: Probably created as a character the audience would hate... and damn, does she succeed in the most spectacular way. * Jerkass: To say little because, as seen above, only expletives can describe her personality accurately. * Karma Houdini: She's usually able to get off scott-free for her actions, and even when she does get in trouble she's good at weaseling her way out of it. * Kick the Dog: Her hobby. Her Pet the Dog moments are both uncommon and often lacking in total sincerity. * Laser-Guided Karma: While Eliza generally gets away with the shit she pulls, the times she does get karma-slapped tend to be rather spectacular. When she finds out that Candy is the boy she had danced with in the School Festival despite being supposed to be locked away, she tries to rat her out her to the nuns. However, Candy manages to return to the punishment cellar in time with some help from Terry — and the sisters not only let go of Candy, but they get Eliza grounded for "lying". And since Eliza was the one who got Candy punished in the first place, this makes it a definite example of this trope. ** Also, she once organizes a tea party to thank Terry for saving her life but doesn't invite Candy. Terry, Rebel Prince that he is, deliberately misses said meeting to hang out with Candy instead, greatly humiliating Eliza in front of her Girl Posse. ** The first instance of Terry saving Eliza involved her falling into a large pit that her brother Neil and his friends had dug as a trap intended for Terry. All because she'd followed Candy out to her meeting with Terry and had been hanging her head up high in a snobbish manner without looking where she was going. ** The earliest instance takes place when she and Neil lock Candy away in the attic of the Andree's Big Fancy House. Not only the Andree boys find her and doll her up in a Pimped-Out Dress, but she and Anthony pull a Dance of Romance, while all Eliza and Neil can do is helplessly watch in rage and jealousy. * Noblewoman's Laugh: Her laugh whenever it's not an Evil Laugh. * Rescue Romance: Falls for Terry after he saves her. * Rich Bitch: Definitely one of the 'finest' (in the negative way) amongst Anime history (it's telling because this is an old anime and she still has few competitors). Eliza is rich, and she's not afraid to flaunt it to the more commoner Candy... as well as torturing her with her richness and continues to make Candy's life worse. * Ojou Ringlets: Her hairstyle. * Screw the Rules, I Have Money!: Might as well be her motto. * Smug Snake: Which only makes her even more unbearable than she already is. * The Sociopath: She lacks any real empathy for others and sees them as her personal playthings for her to use as she likes. Points added for being unbelievably sadistic and mean-spirited towards everyone but those who are indeed stronger than herself. * Spoiled Brat: And considering the type of people she and Neil are, this is not a good thing at all. * Villainous Crush: A brief one, on Terry. Since he's smitten with Candy instead, he doesn't give a crap andhumiliates her for treating the girl he likes badly. irisa 21.png irisa 1.png irisa 2.png irisa 3.png irisa 4.png irisa 5.png irisa 6.png irisa 7.png irisa 8.png irisa 9.png irisa 10.png irisa 11.png irisa 12.png irisa 13.png irisa 14.png irisa 15.png irisa 16.png irisa 17.png irisa 18.png irisa 19.png irisa 20.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-05-20h21m11s136.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-05-20h11m39s183.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-05-20h11m15s456.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-05-20h09m14s642.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-05-18h09m46s781.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-05-18h09m29s977.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-05-18h08m38s805.png elisa gif 1.gif|Caught trying to steal a letter and duly punished eliza leagan gif 5.gif|The cowardly bully gets slapped irisa gif 2.gif|No one will go to her party irisa gif 3.gif|Her rival gets a special invite from star of the show. irisa gif 4.gif|Her evil plan uncovered, she's spat at by one of the heroes Category:1970s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Boots Category:Bully Category:Coward Category:Deceiver Category:Devious Category:Evil Laugh Category:Humiliated Category:Humiliator Category:Jealous Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Lawful Evil Category:Redhead Category:Rich Category:Schoolgirl Category:Sibling Category:Sociopath Category:Spoiled Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Would Hurt an Animal